Ice Spies Challenge
by Mat49324
Summary: ONESHOT. Sequel to Totally Ice Cold (done for pure entertainment). After taking the Ice Challenge, the spies find out that Virgil's holding a contest with multiple winners and a grand prize. With Mandy as a late entry, will one of the spies defy the odds and win the supposed grand prize? (Credit The Time Traveler for the title, and jettmanas for the fanart cover)


(Okay, peeps. I did get some opinions from people for a sequel to "Totally Ice Cold," and people said it wasn't really needed. So, I toyed around with the idea and decided to go through with that sequel just for the hell of it. I will be including my Mat character, but it should also be noted that the spies will NOT be taking the challenge a second time. I got the idea from a comment on DeviantArt by "stephdumas," so credit to him for the idea. I should also say you may very well see a proverbial "Easter egg" or two from seasons past. Hope you will spot them. Well, anyway, here we go.)

**Title:** _Totally Spies!: Ice Spies Challenge_ (credit **The Time Traveler** for the title idea.)

**Summary:** After the spies took the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Alex finds out Virgil is holding a contest for Mali-U students that took the challenge themselves with free coffee for some and a grand prize for one. What is it? Will one of the spies claim it or will they all walk away empty-handed?

**Rating: K+ (may subject to change)**

**Story Created:** 12/31/19

**3:00 PM – Mali-U Beach**

The five spies, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, and Mat were enjoying another day at Mali-U, having just taken the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge just 3 days ago. Currently, Alex was the only one of the spies absent because she was wrapping up her shift at the Mali-U Café.

"Well, my Physics professor is out on vacation for the week," said Sam. "So, I can put the brain cells on the backburner for a while."

"Lucky you, Sammy," said Clover with a smile. "Too bad Alex is on her shift at the Mali-U Café though."

"She should be getting off soon," said Mat, checking his watch. "In fact, maybe she's clocking out now; I heard she gets off at 3:00, and it's 3:00 now."

He even sipped a diet soda he bought earlier.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Britney. "My last class is starting at this time... AND I'M LATE – gotta run!"

With that, Britney dashed away.

"Luckily my language class got canceled for today," said Mat. "So, I'm finished."

He and Sam looked at Clover.

"I'm done for today myself," said Clover. "Who wants to do what?"

"I vote for the sun, sand, and surf at Mali-U Beach," Sam declared.

"Great minds, Sammy," Clover quipped. "I was just going to suggest that myself."

"Mat, are you coming?" Sam asked.

"No need to ask," said Mat. "If you're going there, Sam, I'm coming regardless."

Sam and Clover got out their X-Powders to change to their swim attire, while Mat used his Nintendo DS. In a matter of seconds, Clover was in her orange bikini, and Sam was in her green one-piece that showed her curves and was backless; as for Mat, he was in his own swimshorts and a blue 2001-throwback Supercross shirt that read "McGrath 1" on the back to signify 7-time Supercross champ Jeremy McGrath. Mat looked surprised at Sam at least (not for dating or boyfriend/girlfriend reasons).

"Oh wow, Sammy," said Mat. "I thought you ditched that bathing suit."

"No, I didn't," said Sam with her usual warm and friendly smile.

After she put her arm around Mat, the 3 of them went down to the beach. (A/N: Extra points if you can guess the episode where the girls were in that swimwear – hint: season 1.)

"Alex and Britney know where we are," said Clover, looking up from her iPhone. "I just texted them to come to the beach when they're done."

"Great!" Sam exclaimed.

The three of them took in the nice sun on the beach.

"You know, you look like you got the throwback stuff on, too, Mat," Sam said to Mat. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are," said Mat. "2001 to be exact; and since you brought that up, Sam, I might be the first one to say that you looked better in that swimsuit to me."

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile and a surprised look on her face.

Mat reached and grabbed her hand.

"Same goes for you, Clover," said Mat, beating Clover to a possible punch.

"Thank you," said Clover, knowing Mat kept up being on good terms with them all.

The three of them relaxed in the sun and warm weather... until all three felt a shadow over their heads.

"HEEEY!"

"Oops... did I disturb you from catching the sun?" Another voice asked.

Sam, Clover, and Mat got to their feet and looked to see who it was, and it was none other than Mandy.

"Well... if it isn't three of the 'Losers Five'," Mandy spoke up, seeing a golden opportunity to make trouble to them.

"Oh hi, Mandy," said Clover sarcastically.

"What the hell do you want with us?" asked Mat. "Use us to get VIP passes to a remake of _Baywatch_?"

Sam and Clover giggled at Mat's retort to Mandy.

"Noooo... I was just gonna drop the ball on something going on around the Mali-U campus," said Mandy. "Something _I KNOW_ you three losers would _never_ even consider..."

Sam, Clover, and Mat looked at each other.

"Mandy, would that be something called... the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge?" Mat asked with a smug look on his face.

"How would _you_ even know?!" Mandy asked, obviously steamed.

Sam, Clover, and Mat nodded at each other with smug looks on their own faces.

"You said we'd never consider taking the challenge?" Clover quipped. "You wanna bet on that?"

"Totally," said Mandy with a smug look back. "And I say you _losers_ would totally chicken out!"

"Well, Mandy, you'd lose that bet," said Sam with a smug look back and got out her phone.

Clover and Mat did the same.

"Totally," said Clover. "We DID take the challenge."

"Pfft... _whatever!_" Mandy scoffed. "I saw a notice in the halls that Virgil of the Mali-U Café is holding a contest for multiple winners though."

The three friends were surprised at the news.

"And one grand prize that's _all mine_," Mandy finished.

"I didn't hear about this," said Mat.

"Of course not... I doubt you three losers would even win anyway," Mandy sneered.

"We'll give you that, Mandy," said Sam, continuing with that smug look on her face. Clover and Mat were no different. "We didn't know about this contest ourselves, but _we took the challenge..._"

"Three days ago," said Clover with a smug look on her face.

"Clover got called out first," said Mat. "And then she called Sam, Alex, Britney, and me out, too; I'll bet nobody called you out..."

"_W-What?!_" Mandy screamed and that made the 3 friends grin. "THIS TREND'S BEEN GOING ON FOR THREE DAYS AND _I WAS THE LAST TO HEAR ABOUT IT?! TRENNNNT!_"

Sam, Clover, and Mat were grinning and laughing as Mandy stormed off to her golf cart and giving Trent an earful.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Mat laughed. "That was _beautiful!_"

"Totally," Clover said and giggled.

"For once _WE_ get the one-up on Mandy," Sam quipped and the three shared a high five.

"I'll bring the mood up," Clover said, checking her phone. "Alex is on her way."

"I'll go meet her," said Sam.

"Want a little company?" Mat offered.

"Sure," said Sam.

Clover went back to her spot while Mat and Sam went hand-in-hand to meet Alex.

"Alex!" Sam called out and waved. Mat did the same.

"Hey, Sammy; hey, Mat," Alex greeted, still in her barista uniform. "Did you hear about what Virgil's doing at the Mali-U Café?"

She showed her phone and it was the same flyer Mandy had showed the spies earlier.

"Oh yeah we did," said Sam.

"Mandy beat you to the punch, Alex," said Mat. "You shoulda seen the look on her face when she automatically assumed we'd never _consider_ taking the Ice Bucket Challenge."

Sam laughed at his statement. "Ready for some fun, Alex?" she asked Alex.

"Yep," said Alex. "Hey, you got the throwback green one, Sammy."

"Yes I do," said Sam. "Mat has a throwback motocross shirt on himself after all."

"Did he stare again, Sammy?" Alex asked in a giggle. Sam motioned her head at Mat to Alex as if to say "He's right there..."

Alex then looked at Mat for his answer.

"I was surprised she didn't ditch that swimsuit mostly," said Mat as the three walked back to the beach to join Clover. "But to answer your question, Alex: yeah, a little bit."

Alex used her X-Powder to switch to her sporty yellow two-piece.

"I'm already entered in Virgil's contest," Alex said to the group.

"How'd you do that?" asked Mat.

"At least a couple of the other baristas are part of the Mali-U paper," Alex answered. "They told me everyone's pitching in for a story on the Ice Challenge in their next edition."

"But how do you enter?" Sam asked as they rejoined Clover.

"Either you find them or they find you," Alex explained.

When they found Clover, one of the students at the paper was talking to her. It was a girl about Clover's height, and long-haired like Sam.

"Oh, that's Tina," said Alex.

"Yeah, I took the challenge," said Clover. "I was called out by Blaine, my boyfriend."

"Great," Tina quipped. "If you could sign my notebook, Virgil will enter you in the drawing for his 'grand prize,' too."

"Score!" Clover exclaimed when Tina looked up and saw Alex, Mat, and Sam.

"Oh, did you take the challenge, too?" Tina asked Sam and Mat.

"We took it together," said Mat.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"As long as you have video proof, you're entered," Alex reminded them.

Clover had her iPhone in her hand. As Sam and Mat signed Tina's spiral notebook, and showed her their proof, Clover and Alex noticed Britney coming to join them on the beach.

"Oh, Britney took the Ice Challenge, too," Clover pointed out.

When Britney was informed of what was going on and how to be entered in Virgil's contest, she signed Tina's spiral notebook, too.

"I heard Virgil say other students have until the end of business today to take the challenge if they haven't and then sign up at the Mali-U Cafe," Alex pointed out. "Or go to the newsroom and let one of the reporters know."

"Any chance you saw what that grand prize is, Alex?" asked Clover.

"I think I overheard Virgil say it, but I didn't think much of it," Alex answered once Tina had gotten Britney's information and walked away.

"Now I'm entered," said Britney.

"Great," said Alex. "The only thing Virgil told me is that there will be multiple winners; that's all I know."

"Well, this should be interesting," said Mat.

"Oh, I remembered Virgil said if you donated to charity, you'll get two entries," said Alex.

"Oh bummer," said Clover. "I didn't even think to donate to charity."

The rest of the spies were no different.

"Might be too late," said Mat.

"Is it, Alex?" asked Britney.

"Oh wow," said Alex. "I didn't think to ask that."

"Well, I guess all we can hope for is that it won't matter in the end," said Mat.

"Totally," said Sam. "And if we don't win... who cares – at least we tried."

With that, the 5 friends took in the sunny day, and let the contest worries flee their minds. Mat and Sam even exchanged selfies – including one where they kissed each other on the cheek.

At the end of the day, the 5 changed and went for dinner to eat back at the spies' penthouse.

"Guess we can only hope we all win something," said Alex.

"Hey, if we don't, who cares," Mat quipped. "Regardless, taking the Ice Challenge was fun, to say the least."

"Totally," Clover replied.

"And don't think we'll let you live down you calling us out, Clover," said Sam.

"Puh-lease, Sammy," said Clover. "One day you're gonna thank me."

The friends shared a hearty laugh.

**8:39 AM – Spies' Penthouse (The next morning)**

After Britney and Mat decided to crash at the spies' penthouse for the evening, they were all getting breakfast for themselves.

"I guess we'll find out who wins that grand prize," said Clover.

"And if we all wind up winners ourselves," said Mat.

Sometime later, when the spies were done with breakfast, Britney and Sam elected to lounge by the penthouse pool. Again, Sam went with her old green swimsuit. After 15 minutes was when Mat asked if Sam wanted a companion; naturally, Sam conceded.

"You still think I look better in this swimsuit?" Sam asked Mat.

"Totally," said Mat. "I think it shows your perfect side best, but that's just me."

Britney just chuckled and checked her phone. She then heard her phone ring and she went away to take her call. Britney returned with a beaming smile.

"You won, Brit?" Sam asked.

"Free coffee for the day," said Britney. "Not the grand prize though."

Clover came out to the penthouse pool to tell that she had won free coffee for the day, too. Alex was no different.

"Were you notified yet, Sammy?" asked Alex.

"Not yet," said Sam, who looked to see Mat was talking on his phone.

"I got free coffee for today myself," said Mat, coming back.

"Strange," Sam quipped and thought it over. "Wonder why I haven't been told anything yet..."

"Maybe it's a _good_ thing, Sammy," said Clover.

"Hope so," said Sam as she got up from her lounge chair. "Let me get some clothes on and we'll pay a visit to the Mali-U Café."

Sam threw on her white shorts and green tanktop (same as season 3's "Feng Shui is So Passe") and the spies were bound for the café.

**11:30 AM – Mali-U Café**

The five friends looked around and saw Virgil just come out from the back. Unfortunately, Mandy was among the friends, too.

"Oh joy," said Mandy. "The 'Losers Five' are banded into one. Bet you didn't win anything..."

"You lose the bet again, Mandy," said Clover. "All of us won free coffee for a day... well, all but Sammy anyway."

"And don't even think our Sammy's gonna walk away empty-handed," said Mat. "I bet that grand prize has her name written all over it."

"Pfft... _as if!_" Mandy scoffed. "I may be a last-minute entry, but I haven't been informed yet if I'm a winner, too."

Alex, Clover, and Britney looked on at Virgil, and he was already handing them vouchers for the free coffee; Mat got his, too.

"Have you announced the grand prize winner yet?" Clover asked Virgil.

"I was about to do that," said Virgil. "But it looks like I see the winner in front of me now."

He eyed Sam... or was it Mandy? Both looked on.

"Now, the grand prize is free coffee for 3 days, and the paper has agreed to hold an interview with the winner. Now, the winner is..." Virgil announced.

There was a pause for suspense. The rest of the spy friends looked on in the hopes Sam would win.

"Sam."

The students gave a round of applause at Sam winning the grand prize. Sam was shocked; Mandy was shocked, too – she went away empty-handed.

"UNBELIEVABLE! I GET NOTHING!" Mandy screamed as she stormed out with Trent.

"I don't believe it – I... WON?!" Sam exclaimed.

"You did," said Virgil. "Free coffee for 3 days and an interview with the Mali-U paper; I'm told your interview is at 3:00, Sam. Congratulations!"

Sam was starstruck as her friends gathered around her.

"Way to go, Sammy!" Clover exclaimed.

"Totally – he saved the best for last!" Alex quipped.

"Right on, Sammy," said Mat. "Although I gotta say – something in the back of my mind said this would happen."

Sam was given a kiss on the cheek by Mat.

"And the best part is all 5 of us walked away as winners," Britney added.

"And again, Mandy's reaction was totally priceless," Clover quipped as she and Mat shared a high five.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Clover," said Mat. "That was beautiful!"

The group of 5 shared a high five, and Sam got an extra kiss from Mat over winning the grand prize.

_Totally Spies: Ice Spies Challenge_

_The End._

(Okay that should do. I hope you liked it. I know that some people might be wondering what season this might be from, and it's season 6, but with at least a couple of "Easter Eggs" from seasons past. I hope you were able to spot them. Again, I only did this sequel to "Totally Ice Cold" just for the heck of it, so as long as you liked it, I'm happy. Let me know what you liked and anything that you think needs improvement. I'll see you in that next oneshot.)


End file.
